Rosie and Dylan's Love Story
by LoveShipper
Summary: Queen Rosie gets some help from her best friend Carter to win over the affections of her handsome new bodyguard. Is Carter successful? Read and find out.


Title: Rosie and Dylan's Love Story.

Author: 4EverYoung

Author's Note: I don't own anybody except for Dylan. My friend Franciinii and I were talking about our version of Princess Protection Program 2, if there was to ever be one, and came up with this storyline. I hope you guys like it and if not then please don't review. I want only positive constructive reviews. Thanks and enjoy.

Carter: "Hey Rose. How's life in Costa Luna? I bet being queen is totally rad though very tiring"

Rosie: "I am fine. Yes being queen is tiring, it always seems like there is another thing on my list of "To Do" for the day being added every moment but I knew that being crowned queen would not be an easy job. I sometimes wish I was back in Louisiana with you and your father being a "typical American Girl" cause that was a vacation even though I was struggling to be a normal person and making sure that those nasty girls didn't figure out who I really was and jeopardize the PPP's mission.

Anyway, another item is added to my Queen list; I guess I'm not "Queenly" enough for my advisor so now I have to go to "Queen School" everyday until I am "ready" to be Queen. It is horrible, we thought Chelsea and Brooke were bad but the girls at my school are just as horrible, they are cruel, mean, snobby, rude and many more adjectives that I am not at liberty to mention cause I am still a young lady and young ladies can not say those words."

Carter: "Yikes, they sound wonderful. Poor Rosie, I know how much Chelsea and Brooke got under my skin but to have those qualities being doubled is just (shudders). So on a happier topic, I remember that the last time we talked you said that were getting your own personal bodyguard so here come the questions: How old is he? Is he cute? Is he nice?"

Rosie: "Same old Carter (laughs). Yes having another set of Chelsea and Brooke are shudder worthy but nothing i can not handle. And to answer your second question yes I got a bodyguard. His name is Dylan, he is our age, yes he is nice and he is handsome. And you will meet him in a week when you come to visit me so stop with the questions"

Carter: "Fine Miss tight Lip, I will stop asking about this Dylan person but believe me when i do see him I will ask him the questions my little brain is wondering. I hate to cut this conversation short but dad wants me to come set the table for our pasta dinner for two so I will see you soon."

Rosie: "Oh I know you will Miss Nosey and that is one of the reasons I love you and why you are my best friend. You don't take "No" for an answer and are always searching for the truth. Well you better not disappoint your father so off you go. See you soon."

The week flew by until Carter and Major Mason were on the helicopter on their way to Costa Luna for a week visit. They were met at the helicopter pad by Rosie dressed casually in capri jeans, baby pink spaghetti strap top under a pink paisley tank top over top, she didn't look like a queen at all.

Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged then the small group went into the castle to find two big muscled tough looking men who looked like they were made out of stone and wouldn't crack a smile even if you told them the most hilarious joke ever. Carter noticed that a young men had been following them since her and her father had gotten off the helicopter but hadn't said a word just trailed after them silently.

Carter: "Hi, you must be Dylan. I'm Carter, Queen Rosalinda's best friend. It is nice to meet you" (puts out a hand and after a few seconds Dylan stopped gazing at Rosie and took her hand to shake it )

Dylan: "Hi Carter. it is so nice to meet you, Rosie has talked about you and your girls' adventure in Louisiana for weeks now ( he turned away staring lovingly at Rosie for a moment then turned back to face Carter) and I feel like I already know you. Was your trip ok?"

Carter: "It is nice to meet you too. Interesting, Rosie may have been mentioning me but she only has recently mentioned you. Yes our trip was fine."

Carter and Rosie linked arms and walked into Rosie's gigantic bedroom leaving the guards outside to guard the doors while Dylan went to meet with Rosie's mom Sophia about what his job responsibilities for the upcoming festival.

Carter: "Ok so I know that you said that Dylan was handsome but honey he is more then handsome he is super cute. He seems like a nice person though I didn't really get to ask him some questions to get to know him more, I want to know if he is right for my girl. Girl, did you see the way he was looking at you like if he took his eyes from you for a second you would disappear. Girl he has so bad for you"

Rosie: (blushing) Carter! If your observation is true then it is highly inappropriate for him to expose his true feelings like that. I mean I know that he walks really close to me and is always touching ever so gently my elbow to escort me places, he has actually sat down and we have talked about anything from politics to our hopes and dreams.

Dylan has also has lent me his jacket when I get cold, listens to me rant at the amount of duties being put onto my shoulders as queen without any complaints or interruption, he seems to also have the habit to kiss my hand then look deep into my eyes like he is trying to see into my soul and see what feelings I am trying to hide from the world before leaving the room and for some reason there is always a rose on the throne whenever I enter the throne room. I know that when he is beside me I feel comfortable and secure like I can be myself but he is just a good friend to me nothing else can come out of this.

Carter: "Rosie, if a guy ever did those sweet, sensitive and caring things that you told me Dylan has done for you, it would be all over. He would have totally won my heart cause I have only seen those kind of moments in the gooey gushy lovey dovey movies my grandmother loves to watch.

Honey, from what you told me I'm gonna have to say that he wants to be more then friends with you and judging from your blushing and the fact that you recognized that he was trying to get your attention you like him as more then a friend but am scared how how much you like him because you are royalty and he is just a bodyguard.

This is not a big deal in terms of social standing, I mean your mother was a peasant before she married your father plus you can't help who you fall in love with so it is ok that you like him a whole lot more then you are letting on. All I can say is stop lying to your heart and go get your man."

Carter was pushing Rosie out of the room to find Dylan with Rosie struggling every step and loudly protesting when Dylan came into the room with a puzzled look on his face and his phone in his hand.

Dylan: "Sorry to disturb you ladies but Rosie Daniella just texted me telling me that there is a gala tonight that she asked me if I wanted to go, how did she get my number?"

Rose: " I do not know how she got your phone number, i never gave it to her. Do you want to go to the gala cause I will not stop you. You have the freedom to go if you choose." Though secretly she was chanting "Please don't go. Please don't go" in her head.

Dylan: "Well I think it will be fun and it will give me a chance to hang out with people my age, not that I don't like hanging out with you cause it isn't that. I do like spending time with you, you know away from the other bodyguards cause they scare me a little ( Rosie giggled at that comment). Well I guess I'm going so I better go get ready for the gala or I will have to go in my uniform. With one last longing gaze at Rosie, he left the room.

Carter: "Well we better get ready cause we have a gala to go to. Now let's go into your vast closet to see what outfit we can find to knock Mr Dylan's socks off cause girl you have a man to impress.

Rosie knew that there was no way that she could turn Carter's mind away from going to the gala so she went along with the program. After about 20 minutes of Rosie trying on at least 17 dresses they decided on a red spaghetti strapped dress with slightly high heeled and her hair in curls and Carter in a baby blue sleeveless dress.

When the girls got to the gala, it was jam packed with kids of Rosie and Carter's age dancing and mingling. Poor Dylan was surrounded by girls who were openly flirting mercilessly with him and touching his shoulders and he didn't look too comfortable with all that attention. He was struggling to get away from their grasping hands with no avail.

Rosie and Carter went over to him. Carter: "Sorry ladies but we have to take this gentlemen" as she and Rosie pulled Dylan away from the protesting girls. The trio went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. Carter decided to let these two talk alone and hopefully they will confess their feelings for each other.

It started off kind of awkward with Rosie and Dylan stealing glances at each other in silence until Dylan started off by blurting out: Dylan: "This is so stupid. I didn't come to this party to be mauled by fake, immature,whinny women who only want me because their usual boy toys have finally woken up to how these ladies treat them and have refused to play their game.

Man I wish that I could find a genuine girl in this bunch. You know someone who comes from a royal linage but is able to stay grounded in the knowledge that yes she might have been born royalty but underneath she is still human being who has the same thoughts and feelings as their subjects so treat others with the respect and dignity they ask their subjects to bestow on them.

I want a girl who I can talk to about anything under the sun and she can contribute to the conversation instead of just going "uh huh" and "sure" and have topics that are actually interesting, not shoes, fashion or even gossip about people.

I want a sweet, caring, sensitive girl who actually cares about other people's troubles and pain and want to help them solve their problems instead of just being self centered and just worrying about themselves. Also a girl has to have a darn sense of humour and not be afraid to laugh either at my lame , corny jokes but also at herself cause I'm pretty sure that no one in this world acts proper all the time. In short, I want a girl who is not only beautiful outside but also inside as well.

As Dylan was talking Rosie was getting teary eyed cause Dylan was just solidifying why he was her dream Prince Charming, he wasn't like the other princes she had regretfully met over her life time who were arrogrant, self absorbed, womenizers who only cared about themselves and wining at getting the "Perfect" queen. He actually wasn't afraid to speak his mind in front of royalty, he actually had a personality instead of just going along with whatever his advisors and parents told him to be. All in all he was the sweetest, most romantic, down to earth, genuine, caring, realest sensitive young man she had the privillage of knowing and she wished with all her heart that he loved her the way she was finding herself falling for him.

Her heart stopped at Dylan's next words: "I want to fall in love with a girl just like you but I don't see that ever happening." So of course Rosie had to rid him of that misconception of a girl like her never falling in love with him cause she was falling in love with him so she gently kissed him pouring all the love she felt for him into that small gesture of love.

She felt her heart start to beat again when only after a second hesitation Dylan kissed back with just as much love in his body. After kissing what seems like forever in their own world of love with the noise of the party becoming background noise, they seperated but only a few inches, Rosie's nose was still lightly touching Dylan's, their eyes met and locked so that they were lovingly gazing into each eyes.

Rosie: " Since you have said that you wanted to fall in love with a girl like me I just wanted to let you know that I am more then prepared to fall in love with the sweetest, most genuine, caring, big hearted, most romantic, sensitive guy like you; my very own Prince Charming"

Dylan: "Well then Princess I'm not one to turn down a proposal of love from a women like you so I'm going to have to say that I love you too and that you are most definetly my Princess Charming."

With one last smile, Rosie and Dylan kissed once again underneath the full moon lighting up the balcony, not that it wasn't already lit by the love shared between the two young people sharing love first kiss. Carter had come back during the touching speeches of love but hadn't wanted to interrupt the flow of love so she had stayed behind the curtain trying not to listen into the private conversation but wanting to know what Rosie and Dlyan were saying. When she saw them kiss, she smiled to herself at a job well done in matchmaking and went to get something to eat leaving the new couple alone, she will have plenty of time to brag about being cupid to both Dylan and Rosie later when they were all back at the castle. Man am I good at finding unbridled love and matchmaking was Cater's last thought as she re-entered the party


End file.
